grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Gardiner
He is the son of Mr Gardiner and former boyfriend of Serena Mason. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley to Mr Gardiner and a mother who was deemed forgettable and no one not even his father remembers her name. His mother soon dying after childbirth, he lives and grows up in Grasmere Valley. Due to his father's wealth and business connections Chase is blessed with many opportunities which most of the town don't have. He manages to become Head Boy at Grasmere Valley High School in Sixth Form due to Mr Gardiner's managing to bribe the school to give his son the position. However despite all the many things he can get as a result of his father, he finds his father rather tiresome. His desperation to always appear good when in fact he is anything but cause Chase a lot of strive at home and he is often victimised by his father. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Chase and his father Mr Gardiner are among those listed as citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime Chase is among those at the Town Hall meeting where everyone is trying to decide what to do with the money Aggy Nickels left to them in her will. In the end the town decided to go on a round the world cruise. Volume 4 Chase Gardiner was interviewed by Bob and Jim on their night radio talk show Talk Talk about Mr Gardiner. in this interview Chase is beginning to reveal the real nature of his father as being unloving, vindictive and two faced when Mr Gardiner managed to create a power cut on the entire town just so his son wouldn't expose him. Unsurprisingly he is very angry at his son for the attempt to ruin his reputation by revealing his true nature. Mr Gardiner was also in hopes of merging his real estate business with Ralph Mason's business and using their children to do so with Chase Gardiner dating Serena Mason and the father's both hoping it would lead to marriage. However with them studying business at uni and both caught trying to steal the answers by Mr Frank and Daisy, are kicked out of the university and the couples relationship begins to falter and once again Mr Gardiner's image is attacked. However the final straw was when Mrs Gardiner, Mr Gardiner mother who had recently moved to Grasmere Valley had begun to expose his evil deeds to anyone who would listen including Ralph who soon wanted nothing to do with Mr Gardiner. Desperate to save his reputation he along with coercing Chase decide to up his mother and attempting to blow her up. This failed miserably with the pair being arrested and put in prison but not before the entire town, seeing for the evil man he is all give them a piece of their mind and have a chance to hit them. Mr Gardiner then vowed to get back on the town and have his revenge for what they did to him. Serena breaks up with Chase for good as he is carted off to prison with his father. Volume 5 Chase despite being placed in prison with his father he has grown to have disdain for his father and wants nothing to do with him or his criminal activities. When his rather elaborate plan involving Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere managing with their takeover the town to free Mr Gardiner from the prison, while all the majority of prisoners riot and go out, Chase releasing he needed to stay in prison refused to leave the prison and when order was restored despite him needing to continue to do his sentence, Sam Bishop recognised this and managed to reduce his sentence as a result. Volume 19 Eventually Chase Gardiner is finally released from prison and enters into a new world as his father is still locked up and Serena his ex is married to Calvin Blue. He moves into the New Pilgrim area. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #16 Tale of Sean Debris Chase is seen at the Thames Valley Christian Camp and is there when Sean Debris reunites with his wife Anne Debris who is surprised to see him alive. Chase due to being in prison at this time was let out by the prison specifically to go to the camp before return to prison. #81 Let’s Play Ball #81 Tale of Cammy Dolwaski Chase is seen being the bowler for the baseball/rounder mash game that is happening. It is believed he has been let out for day releases at this point. #87 Talk That Talk #87 Tale of Bethany Ravenborn Chase is seen asking why he should be happy that the Bethany Ravenborn talk show is coming to Grasmere Valley.